Protección
by Cieru
Summary: Satsuki nunca tuvo problemas con los acosadores o adolescentes hormonales, y no tenia idea el por qué, la respuesta es un sobre protector amigo.


Desde un primer momento siempre estuvieron juntos como si fuera algo natural, por mas opuestos que fueran, ambos se protegían y querían, y por sobre todo compartían esa pasión por el basquet. Daiki Aomine cuando se conocieron era solo un mocoso irrespetuoso que siempre tenia la iniciativa de jugar con todo el mundo, siempre acompañado por una niña caprichosa y a la vez poco femenina, Satsuki Momoi.

Salían a jugar luego de almorzar prometiendo comportase y volver antes que oscurezca, vivían turnándose también los días no tan dispuestos a salir, pasaban todo el día en la casa del otro. Pocas veces se cansaban el uno del otro, solo cuando ella no entendía algunas situaciones y lo hartaba ocurrían las típicas peleas.

-Pero en serio Dai-chan, ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte así frente a los demás?-. Decía enojada ya con la situación de los desplantes ocurridos por el hecho.

- Es vergonzoso, nunca te di permiso, deja de ser tan molesta-. Estaban merendando en la casa de Aomine y una simple petición la ponía es este estado, era hartante.

- Ya me canse de esto, yo no te digo nada cuando te retrasas y tenemos que volver de noche, mira si te pierdo, no te encontraríamos más, Dai-chan-. El enojo se disolvió al ver las cara de fastidio antes su broma, ya estaban creciendo y las crisis y peleas a pesar de "estar madurando" parecían aun más estúpidas.

- Mira quien habla, por suerte cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones, te mantuviste alejada del puesto de algodón de azúcar-. Ambos se miraron serios un rato, y luego soltaron risas como siempre.

Al entrar al colegio, Momoi por fin pudo ir con él, nunca se espero todo las vivencias tanto buenas como conocer al chico que le gusta, Kuroko, como malos, presenciar los cambios en las personas que llegaron a ser cernas a ella, principalmente en Aomine. Durante esto tiempo maduraron en sus habilidades y también físicamente, pero ella nunca fue acosada nadie.

-Kise-kun, no tienes que llegar tarde, eres nuevo aun respeta un poco a Kuroko-kun-. Acaba de terminar la practica, y ella era la encargada de hacer la observaciones e informar este tipo de cosas para que no se repitan.

-Momocchi no es mi culpa, me acorralan antes de entrar, y no todos tenemos un guarda espaldas medio sombra atrás nuestro-. Dijo con pesadez alterada. Ella no lo entendió, desde que entro Kise le planteaba estas bromas tratando de justificarse.

-No sé de que hablas, pero yo no entiendo tu problema, yo solo los ignoro y me dejan en paz-. Dijo lo mas normal del mundo, a parte el único que le interesaba era Kuroko y estaba preocupada por el cambio de actitud de su mejor amigo hacia e basquet.

-Que podrías tener el mismo numero de pretendientes que yo, sino fuera porque Aomine los espanta de todas las formas posibles, protección veinticuatro siete, por eso le cae bien a tus padres- Dijo ya cansado en lo repetitiva de esa conversación en la ultima semana.

- Aomine no hace nada, últimamente solo volvemos juntos a casa, en la escuela el se pierde en sus cosas todos el tiempo aunque trate de estar y acompañarlo en esta situación-. Debería estar feliz por su amigo que había emergido unas habilidades excepcionales que sobre pasaban por mucho el promedio, al igual que sus otros amigos. Kise la miro incrédulo, amigos de la infancia, si claro, Kuroko, sola se engaña.

Al pasar el tiempo, cuando alcanzaron la meta y tenían que dividir caminos ella no dudo, no podría dejarlo solo, no solo por como se estaba comportando su amigo, sino también porque sentía que no podía dejar a su "amigo idiota" solo, se lo debía, ella quería, se dio cuenta que no se podían separar, lo quería mucho. Aomine se sorprendió ante la declaración de Satsuki, el pensó que seguiría ciegamente a Kuroko, que no dejaría que la oportunidad se le escapara.

Por otro lado se sintió aliviado,ahora no tenía que ir una vez a la semana a amenazar a medio instituto, el le había hecho una promesa al los padres de Satsuki, pero igual aceptaba que era muy sobre protector con ella, no podía confiarle tal responsabilidad a Tetsu, tampoco era como si el la pudiera cumplir.

Ella no se percataba de nada, él no comentaría nada, y golpearía a algún bocón como Kise al mandarlo al frente. Su amistad pasara por muchas circunstancias pero en ninguna se podrá encontrar una clara intención de lastimar al otro, les era imposible, es más se protegían y querían, solo el tiempo constatara el futuro de estas dos inseparable personas.


End file.
